buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thesmallprint84
Welcome Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:1080320-fray i dare you.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 19:15, February 8, 2012 Buffy photos Two photos have a white frame, which isn't part of the original picture. Crop the image please or they will be deleted.--Gonzalo84 01:21, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I was curious if you'd be interested in joining my Wiki, being a Buffy fan yourself ;) Everything you need to know is on the first page of the wiki, any other questions and you can ask me. This is my tribute to Joss Whedon, may he live long and happy! http://buffythevampireslayerroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Buffy_The_Vampire_Slayer_Roleplay_Wiki Syre Draek 19:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Links Please try to use the appropriate link styles. Use internal links for pages on this site and an interwiki link for Wikipedia pages. DinoSlider 02:43, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :You are still creating links incorrectly. Let me know if you need help, otherwise please stop. DinoSlider 02:14, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::If you are using the visual editor, click on the "Add Link" button then select the radio button for "To a wiki page." For links to Wikipedia, simply type "Wikipedia:" before the page name. If you are using the source editor, an external link has one set of brackets, while an internal link has two. For example: ::*Internal Link: Buffy ::*Wikipedia Link: her Wikipedia page ::*External Link: Some Site ::Hope this helps. DinoSlider 03:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Novels Hi thesmallprint84, I noticed you were editing the Buffy novels, great work! But I just wanted to point out that the previous and next fields are only used for novels that are actually part of a series (such as the Unseen trilogy) and not for stand-alone novels. ―Paul van Gent (talk 18:40, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Manager Introduction Hi! My name is SilverFlight, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Buffy Wiki. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. In addition, I'm happy to inform you that Fandom is upgrading its MediaWiki platform to accommodate MediaWiki extensions. You can read more about here on the blog post. If you have any questions, let me know how I can help. —The Silver wings of Night (talk) 22:48, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Duplicate files Hey, Thesmallprint84! I just noticed you uploaded File:327655068.jpg in attempt to update the already in use File:Angel Chronicles, Vol. 1 (1).jpg. In order to avoid having duplicate files in the wiki, you can upload a new version of an already existing file going to the "History" tab of the file page then clicking on "Upload a new version of this file". Please let me know if you need help with anything! Ellesy (talk) 18:06, August 31, 2019 (UTC)